


Dança comigo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sabe, acabamos não tendo a chance de dançar no baile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dança comigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224616) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine your OTP ballroom dancing with no one else around, just enjoying themselves and each other’s company](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129848281055/imagine-your-otp-ballroom-dancing-with-no-one-else)

“Sabe, acabamos não tendo a chance de dançar no baile,” Dorian disse, parado no quarto designado para Bull. Essa ideia tinha parecido muito melhor antes dele chegar ali, e agora se sentia um pouco tolo. _Alguma coisa_ estava rolando entre ele e Bull, alguma coisa que Dorian não conseguia exatamente definir, mas dançar em público definitivamente não fazia parte disso, e agora nem tinha certeza de que dançar sozinhos poderia fazer.

“É uma pena que a música tenha parado enquanto ainda tínhamos que trabalhar,” Bull comentou. Ele provavelmente deveria recusar a oferta de Dorian, considerando que era tarde e tinham que voltar para Skyhold de manhã cedo, mas não queria afastar Dorian por causa de algo tão trivial quanto a necessidade de estar descansado para a jornada de volta.

“Sim, é uma pena, mesmo. Você perdeu uma bela oportunidade de descobrir como sou um dançarino espetacular.”

“Se você é um dançarino tão bom assim, presumo que você não precisa de música, precisa?” Bull perguntou, oferecendo sua mão.

“Dançar sem música é meio bobo, não é?” Dorian perguntou, mas pegou a mão de Bull.

Dorian só sabia conduzir, mas nunca tinha feito isso com alguém mais alto, nem tinha tentado dançar sem música, então foi um pouco estranho no começo. Contudo, conforme continuaram, Dorian parou de pensar sobre a situação e só se concentrou em seus movimentos, finalmente começando a demonstrar a graça que alegava possuir. Depois de um tempo, começou a ser natural, seus corpos fluindo juntos como se estivessem se movendo em um ritmo próprio.

Fazer isso, especialmente de modo tão deliberado, era um tipo de confissão, e talvez mais do que Dorian tivesse planejado admitir. Quando a manhã chegasse, talvez se arrependesse disso, mas por enquanto, só o que importava era o modo como seus corpos se moviam em sincronia.


End file.
